Not the Only One
by shelby0501
Summary: When Amu's mother and sister have been kidnapped she starts to feel numb, but then she got Ran, Miki, and Su and a whole group of friends. What if the same people who kidnapped her family kidnapped Ikuto's family as well? (Yes, I know it was a horrible summary! Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Shelby0501: Okay, so to start off, please don't judge. This is my first fanfic! I love feedback so don't be shy please! Tell me how I could make it better! Tell me how you like it! (If you keep a secret about my grammar I will CUT you! JK! But seriously don't keep secrets about my grammar!) I'll be nice (or try my best) so you can tell me anything! (I'm totally a different person while making fan fictions!) Stay awesome!**

**Amu: Hurry up! You're taking forever!**

**Kükai: Wait! I'm in this story?**

**Shelby0501: No, now get out!**

**Amu: Or we could make him do the disclaimer...**

**Shelby0501: Fine... Only this once!**

**Kükai: Yay! Shelby0501 doesn't own any of the characters in Shugo Chara! It belongs to the one and only Peachpit! Shelby0501 owns nothing but the fanfic!**

* * *

All my life I've been the girl everyone judged. Apparently, was the "Cool and Spicy" character nobody knew. They all think that I have the perfect life. When really that's not who I am at all. My name is Amu. Hinamori Amu, the girl who wishes to be happy with all of her heart.

I just moved here two days ago and everyone thinks they know everything about me. The truth is they don't even know one detail. I'm not ruined. I'm just numb. I don't even know how I feel anymore. I'd rather be suffering than spend one more day feeling nothing.

To be honest, sometimes I feel like I'm not even living. I'm sealed out of my old joyful life. My mother and sister are somewhere unknown. The police are still searching for their bodies. I don't see why they haven't gave up yet though. It's useless. I gave up a long time ago.

What about my father, you may ask. Well... he's been in prison for a while now and not coming out soon. He was selling illegal drugs then walked out on us. Now it's only me. I'm the only one left for now. The rain heavily bonces off the school roof making much noise. I stare outside the window practically tuning out the teacher watching the rain forcefully slam upon the trees and the water making muddy puddles to where my feet need to run to get back home. There is no way this is going to clear up soon.

Rings of the school bell signals us to go home. I watch as many of the kids flip out their cell phones to call their mothers and fathers while the others speed out to there cars and some got rides with their friends. If only the apartment I lived at wasn't farther than most houses. I walk out to the outside part of the school which had a roof, but no walls. I grab my skateboard knowing that it would be useless in this weather and run.

The freezing water pierces my skin all over making me soaked just going out there for a second. I decided to take the shortcut when my hands turned purple. Slowly, I started to lose my energy. Giving up I started to walk shivering with every step. No cars passed by me on this empty road. I started to see flashes of thunder in the distance.

A cough escaped my throat fallowing came many others. I needed warmth. I was freezing. Just like always I'm alone, but now I'm alone when I need someone the most. That must have sound very selfish, but it's true. I need somebody.

* * *

A car horn honks at me and slowly it stops in the middle of the road. The driver runs out towards me probably concerned about me. With wide eyes I stare out at him. His long indigo hair flies behind him bouncing up and down.

"Come on." he says in his wonderful voice

"Thanks" I manage to croak

I would have opposed to getting in a random stranger's car, but this was different. I had no choice. I sit in the passenger's seat keeping my skateboard in my lap. He gives me his hoody and I take it without a word.

"It just over there." I say pointing to the left where the apartment stood

"Okay." he replies taking the directions

"Thanks." I say once again as he pulls out in front of the apartment starting to take off his hoody

"It's okay." he explains "You can just give it back at school tomorrow. My name is Nagihiko by the way."

I shake his hand "Nice to meet you Nagihiko"

With that I ran up to my apartment room and take a warm shower to get rid of the coldness. That moment I saw him I felt something. I don't know what, but I felt something. For once I felt something.

* * *

**Shelby0501: That's it for now!**

**Ikuto: Where am I? I wanted Amuto! :(**

**Shelby0501: Later, alright?**

**Amu: I was hoping you weren't going to say that**

**Kükai: Hey!**

**Shelby0501: OUT!**

**Kükai: *sighs* Why must you be so mean?**

**Shelby0501: I heard that!**

**Marshall Lee: Sup?**

**Amu: Who are you?**

**Shelby0501: Marshall Lee! Out! You don't belong to Shugo Chara!**

**Marshall: *floats* Whatever...**

**Nagi: Shugo Chara and whomever that was does not belong to Shelby0501. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shelby0501: Hey guys! I can't sleep, so here is another chapter fo-**

** Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurry up!**

** Shelby0501: Well, that was rude.**

** Marshall Lee: *floats* He's got a point.**

** Shelby0501: What have I told you about coming into my stories at random times?!**

** Marshall Lee: But I was bored!**

** Shelby0501: Fine, but as punishment do the disclaimer!**

** Marshall Lee: Whatever. Shelby0501 doesn't own any of these dingbats and most certainly doesn't own me!**

**Shelby0501: *gets a bat out of nowhere* I'll show you who's the dingbat! *chases***

* * *

Shocked, I look at the three decorated eggs in my bed. One had a pink heart on it. The next one had a blue spade on it. The last one had a green clover on it. There is no way I could have given birth to these eggs. Humans don't lay eggs!

I placed them in my backpack on top of a blanket since I was nervous about them staying here alone. After I get dressed I realized that I was almost late. I grab my skateboard and head out.

The wind blew my short hair back as I slam in to someone. I land painfully on the sidewalk and he trips and falls as well.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize"I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The long indigo hair looked familiar. Nagi! "It's alright."

I give him a hand up "Umm... Here's your jacket back"

I search inside of my backpack until I find it under the blanket I put the eggs on. I give it to him hoping he didn't see the eggs. The pink one was shaking. I felt his eyes on me. He knows

* * *

I run off only hoping he tells nobody, but then they fallowed me. Seven teenagers running after me. We all know this is going to end bad. Of course, my luck doesn't help either.

"Stop!" he pants "Running!"

Continuing to run I hear a crack. Protectively I peek into my bag. Out of all times it had to be now! Without knowing what I run into something very forcefully.

"Thanks, Ikuto!" the blonde calls out "Man she's fast!"

Face to face, I looked into the eyes of a stranger with dark blue hair "Nah. Not really."

"Hop, step, Jump!" I hear a mini voice behind me "Lets show them what we can do!"

Before I could turn around a bright light escapes from myself and before I know it I'm wearing this girly cheerleader uniform.

"Amulet Heart!" the tiny voice says

"Wait the *censored*?!" I shout as I fly throughout the air my body as light as a feather "I'm pretty sure this is not normal!"

A little tiny pink uniformed midget appears next to me "I'm Ran!"

"Well Ran," I ask "Do you mind you know... getting me down from here?"

"Ohh... sorry!" she gasp "I got caught up in the moment!"

With that my pink tennis shoes landed gracefully on the ground. I never thought I would feel this happy to be on the ground. Honestly, I wanted to murder Ran! Everyone stared at me in shock. It was obvious they were going to tell everyone.

"Great!" I say sarcastically to Ran "Now everyone's going to hear about this."

* * *

"How did you character transform?!" the orangish brown haired girl with pigtails finally wined "I wish I could do that!"

"Do what?" I ask

"Character Transform is when you and your guardian character combine into one. Usually it takes years to do." Ran explains

"Wait y'all have them to?"

Suddenly, five different little tiny midgets float out of there backpacks. I think I'm delusional... No even worse than delusional... one looked like a prince!

"Well, you could have told me that before you started to chase me!"

"I sense another egg." the little prince announces

"I have two more." I explain

* * *

** Shelby0501: *drags off Marshall Lee's body***

** Amu: What did you do to him?!**

**Shelby0501: Don't worry he's only unconscious!**

** Nagi: *scoots away* **

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara and the idiotic creature doesn't belong to Shelby0501**


	3. Sorry! (Don't worry I'll continue later)

Ok, guys! I'm sorry, but I have sad news. I started getting bored with Nagi and Ikuto x Amu. Instead I ship Kūkai x Amu... I know that sometime later (Probably a month or something) I'll pick this couple right back up again because my shipping couples change fast compared to others. If you like Kūkamu then go to my profile and read my story! I have no idea what it's going to be called yet, but I'm going to try to make it the best I can! Maybe if you guys want I could make it Ikuto and Kūkai x Amu because Ikuto makes everything interesting! Again, I'm sorry. I also need some ideas 'cause I have no idea how to finish! So ideas will be helpful! Thank you! (If I use your idea I'll give you credit.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby0501: Hey guys! Sorry I had to take a break from this story because I started to ship Kukamu! I'm going to stop with the introductions though because I bet more than half of the people that read this story don't read them. Plus, I really hate making them. So, other than the disclaimer I won't be writing anything here. I don't own Shugo Chara and all of y'all should know that by now, but unfortunately I'm almost positive I have to write this on every chapter. So, once again Shugo Chara doesn't belong to me. It belongs to peach pit. Without dark what is light? When life is always good to you what is really good? What is hard work if everything is given to you? Who is thankful? Whatever happened to creativity? God, I now understand why you gave me those horrible memories. I now understand why you made me suffer though it. You did it to make me stronger. You did it to make me work hard, so that later in life I wouldn't regret one bit of it. "I'm sorry." the police officer apologized over the phone "We're still searching." "It's alright." I could barely get it out of my mouth without sobbing "Just keep trying…" With that I gently set the phone down, trying my hardest not to cry. They still haven't found my mom and sister and it's already been three months since they disappeared. Ran, my first Guardian Character, barely managed to keep me from crying, but at the end she always knows how to make someone smile. My second Guardian Character named Miki just hatched two days ago and she always seems to know how to distract me. Then, there's that last egg with the green clovers decorated on it. We have no idea what kind of Guardian she will be. For once, I have friends and they're actually nice. I never thought that would happen. They actually understand me and treat me like I'm one of them. They keep me from feeling alone. Just like me they have Guardian Characters who help them deal with bad situations. For once I actually belong. "Hey, Amu!" Miki shouts "Hmmm?" I mumble glumly "I think I just saw that egg move!" she exclaims pointing to the unhatched egg In a rush I run to the bed, but knowing me I tripped on a pillow and landed face first. With that I heard a little chuckle that I have never heard until now. My new egg was laughing at me… Why isn't that a nice midget! "My name is Su!" the little midget says in her squeaky voice as soon as I look up "You must be Amu!" "That's me." I announce "I'm Ran and this is Miki!" Ran introduces "Nice to meet you!" she says politely "Let's show her to everyone!" Miki exclaims "It'll be fun!" "You forgot." I mention "Today's Saturday! We don't go to school today!" As if on instinct Ran rushes to the phone and starts dialing in numbers. I'm not even sure if I'm surprised… About five minutes later everyone was standing before me wondering why they were here. Except Ikuto of course who was just spread across the couch with Yuro who knows where. "Hello." Su introduces herself politely "I'm Su! Amu's third Guardian Character!" All of the Guardian Characters and owners introduced themselves except of course Yuro who is still unseen. We all laughed and smiled as we told jokes for a couple of hours until person by person everyone left. Well… everyone but one. Ikuto stayed for a bit longer than everyone else since he didn't have a curfew. Between us it was never awkward though since I thought of him as a lazy big brother. "You play guitar?" he asks his eyes set on the guitar in the corner "No, I used to." "Ohhh…" he replies back "Where are your parents?" he finally asks after a while "I'm not sure." I choke out "They still haven't found her." "Who is they?" he wonders "The police." my eyes threaten to cry "What happened?" he asks curiously "I'm not sure." I explain. Ran, Miki, and Su rush to my side "It's been three months already and they still haven't found her." "You're not the only one." he replies back suddenly hugging me really tightly "Both my mom and dad were killed in a fire." "I'm so sorry." I try to hold back my tears "I didn't know." 


End file.
